The proposed research involves a secondary analysis of five data sets. These large-scale data sets deal with a variety of social psychological theories of delinquency. All contain extensive measurement of the delinquent behavior of the youth samples. Intensive examinations will be conducted of the etiological characteristics of youth who have committed the following five offenses: Vandalism, Theft, Runaway, Violence against persons, Drug use. Male-female differences within each of these sub-sets will be examined across the full battery of predictor-etiological variables. The representativeness of the samples and the theoretical breadth of the variables allows a study of pro-social as well as anti-social orientations. An examination of "differential causation" of both pro-and anti-social orientations will be conducted. This will involve the use of rigorous statistical profile-analytic and typological methods. The multivariate approach to typology construction should clarify the manner in which the different causal theories combine with each other to produce variations in social behavior.